


Bubble Pop!

by milkandhoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, HP Suds Fest 2020, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: Do wizards use bath bombs?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 147
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	Bubble Pop!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/gifts).



> Thank you mods for heading such a fun fest!  
> I decided to have fun with my fill, so I hope you don't mind the bright colors, Ems ❤️ I'm glad I have an excuse to create something for you!


End file.
